


Excitement

by EarthsSassiestHeroes



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-30
Updated: 2013-05-30
Packaged: 2017-12-13 09:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/822895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EarthsSassiestHeroes/pseuds/EarthsSassiestHeroes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor is tired of Bruce avoiding him and wants to know why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Excitement

“I know you have been avoiding me Doctor Banner,” Thor said quietly from the doorway to Bruce’s lab. He had been startled realizing that Thor was standing there. 

 

“Thor it isn’t…” Bruce sighed taking his glasses off and setting them on the desk in front of him. 

“Bruce, I have a great deal of respect for you and I wish to know why you seek to avoid me?” Thor said quietly moving from his place in the doorway. “Have I done something to offend you? I know that sometimes allspeak twists my words and causes offense where none was meant.” 

“Thor it’s nothing you’ve said,” Bruce’s voice quiet avoiding eye contact with the blond god standing before him. 

“Something I have done then? I know I can be brash and ignorant to the ways in which my actions effect others. Whatever I have done wrong please allow me to make amends.” Thor’s voice was soft and pleading as he looked down at Bruce. 

“It’s nothing to do with you Thor. It’s me. I just… I…” Bruce sputtered. 

“This is about your fear of the Hulk?” Thor said with the sound of realization in his voice. 

“I’ve learned to control him… Or rather to coexist with him. But there are certain triggers.” Bruce’s words weighed down with past heart break and memories of destruction. 

“You fear that you will loose control and cause harm?” Thor knowingly. 

“If I get too excited it becomes hard to keep myself in check,” Bruce said painfully aware that Thor had been moving closer since they began to speak. 

“So you avoid my company because I cause you excitement?” Thor said a slight blush spreading across his face as he tried to suppress a smile. 

“Thor I need you to take a step back,” Bruce said with equal parts pleading and warning. 

“Do you not wish for me to cause you this excitement?” Thor said ignoring Bruce’s request. 

“I’m afraid of what might happen.” Bruce said quietly.

“A life lived in fear is no life at all.” Thor said as he leaned in and gently kissed Bruce on the lips. 

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by someone on my Tumblr.


End file.
